In recent years, electronic devices related to wireless fidelity (WiFi) communication have come into wide use. WiFi communication, which is communication based on the IEEE 802.11 standard, may perform communication by transmitting and receiving a wireless signal containing data in a wireless frequency band of 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz. WiFi communication may be performed between a client and an access point (AP). The client may be connected to the web based on WiFi communication with the AP. WiFi electronic devices perform a specific procedure for exchanging with each other the wireless packets containing the necessary information according to a defined protocol, for wireless communication. Similarly, a necessary procedure is defined even during connection between electronic devices. For example, processes of searching for, recognizing and authenticating an opponent device, making a connection request, and exchanging an encryption key are defined during the connection between electronic devices, and an electronic device may make a WiFi communication connection by performing all of the defined procedures.
WiFi communication performs processes of searching for, recognizing and authenticating an opponent device, making a connection request, and exchanging an encryption key, which are the defined procedures, to make a communication connection. On the other hand, WiFi communication is defined to perform again the processes of searching for, recognizing and authenticating an opponent device, making a connection request, and exchanging an encryption key, even when an electronic device makes a reconnection with the opponent device, with which its communication connection has been made previously.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the disclosure.